The Greeting of a life time 3
by CLLMH88942731
Summary: Not good at summaries ... my first story


**This is my first story ive ever writen and i just did one chapter to see how yall like so if you cud b=plz let me know if u want me to continue writing i will if not still let me know , Thank you **

-Marlie's POV-

"what? Bread? You Idiot! Why cant you act like a normal person in public?" I screamed acroos the store as my roommate , Michael Greene. He is a idiot the biggest I've ever known in my entire life ! As I left the store with Michael scream at me not to leave him , I decided I didnt want to walk all the way to the apartment , so i decied to just take the bus. I sat down on the bench and waited for the bus as i texted Bonnie , my best friend , to go to the store and pick up Michael Because I hate him. I dont really hate him, we have sort of a love hate relationship. He enjoys throwing things at me , and i enjoy calling him an idiot. It all works out.

soon the bus arrives and i slowly walk up the stairs , Deposit my money and take a seat close to the back where the handsome guy was yelling at some old guy. The bus continued its route. A few miles into the ride a man comes on board and pulls a gun to the drivers head. "Im taking this bus hostage!" he screamed. The younge guy in the back writes something on a peice of paper and holds it up to the olded man behind him. "What is he crazy?! Hes gonna get hisself killed !" i thought to myself as i slowly stuck my headphones in and turned up the music as loud as i can and drown out as much as i can.

-Light's POV-

Everything was going just as planned. Well until some girl in a hot pink dress , black and white knee high striped socks and blue shoes got on the bus. My mind started wondering about her. She was intreging. As we reached the stop where the highjacker would be entering the bus , the girl slide back in the seat and props her legs up in the seat where she could see me and rest her head against the window. Im guessing she has far to ride. To bad her ride is about to be cut short. The highjacker gets on the bus and everything is still going perfectly! i slowly hold up the piece of death note paper so This guy who was following would know what i was about to do , when the girl sees her eyes widen as big as eggs.

I crumble the piece of paper and throw it down , She slips in headphones. What ? No reaction? curisous ... I like this girl kinda fearless. The highjacker see me throw the paper down and the plan keeps unravaling out perfectly. How could this be so easy? Shouldnt it be harder to make the man do everything i want him to perfectly? I assume not as long as you have a death note.

-Marlie's POV after Highjacker;s killed-

We all slowly stepped off the bus when i noticed someone walking up to me. That boy from the back of the bus! His girlfriend was getting checked by the paramedtics and we were all told to stay around until the police arrived. "That was crazy huh?" it took me a minute to relize that he was speaking to me. "Oh yeah i guess, I just block out things i dont like." i said being casual. Man this guy is cuter up close. I hope hes not gay. I dont want Michael to get him. "Yeah i noticed you did that was you not scared?" he whisper the ending like it was a secret. "naw not really 10 out of 20 times things like this happen nobody every really gets hurt." "Im glad you see it that way." i didnt say anything back. We stand there akwardly for a few minutes before he finnaly says "Im Light Yagami, Its spelled Moon but pronounsed Light"

We stood there talking for few minutes and turns out that he is the police chefs son here. Finally i got home and went up to my apartment and as soon as i walk in i get hit upside the head with a shoe. "What the snap?!" i quickly turned around to see Michael lay upside down on the couch "Go get me a drink." he demanded. I just walked off and went up to mine and Bonnie's room , We share a room because we live in a two bedroom apartment and Michael demanded that he got his own room. I slowly open the door thinking she might be asleep but it turns out she wasnt she was reading. I run and jump on my bed and look over at here and smile. she sits up on her bed and ask "Why are you smiling like a school girl?" " nothing at all" i said as i laid back on the bed and stared at the next thing i know michael runs in the room and starts demanding dinner and i notice that hey it is time for dinner so we all jump up and bust out the door and head to the kitchen. We decied to make hamburgers.

While we were eating Bonnie Brings up Light, "So Marlie tell me more about Light." she smirked and Michael jumped out of his chair and stomped his foot, "why havent I heard about this Light boy? What does he look like ? Is he a good kisser? Have yall went on a date yet? How did you meet" My jaw dropped "Michael Carver Greene , We havent kissed, We arent dating. I just met him on the bus that was involved in a highjacking and then we started talking ... Blah blah blah you know how this goes." He looked at me and then slowly sat back down in his chair. "please go on and tell me about this sir Light" he said trying to sound sufisrtacated. I laughed so hard i almost fell out of my chair ! "Well I was on the bus heading back here after leaving you at the store." he glared at me but i just ignored him and countiued, "A Highjacker gets on and well you starts Highjacker the bus." They both looked at me and Bonnie stands up and says"Naw dip sherlock , Can i have some pie while i listen?" again i ignore her and finish my story "Well he was just so fearlesss during it that it made him attractive." I sat back in my chair and smiled thinking about him.

Bonnie Jumps up Grabs my arm and runs me back to our room pushes me in the room and slams the door. "what was that for ?" i ask her "I want to go to bed." I look at her weird "well go to bed" "I am and so are you" i roll my eyes " FIne goodnight" "nighty night" she smiles and turns off the lights.

**Well thats chapter one hoped yall liked it**


End file.
